valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates
February 24th, 2010 The following patch notes were copy/pasted from the official website. System Update * Level cap increased to Level 60 * Game Pad Support option added * Decreased Fishing tournament duration from 15 hours to 4 hours per tournament * Added auto buff for characters below level 10 (Effect: No stamina consume) * Level 30 Quest Added for Scroll of Recurrence (Stat Reset) reward * Changed Storage extension method (buy storage extension item from Ava) GKash Item Update * Costume Items Added (Level 60 Wings) * Scroll of Recurrence Item added (Stat Reset) Balance Patch * 2nd Class Skill Balance Patch (Slight damage increase for all Metamorph Skills) * Combine level increased from level 2 to level 5 for Awakening Crystal Fragment from Harrd (NPC) * Modified Monster appearance pattern in high level stages Miscellaneous * Couple icon changed to a heart icon on the mini-map * Camera view change available at Council and Auction House * Sound effect added when holding Space Bar down for VP * Party/Guild Chat option button added * Gain Cooking exp even when failed at cooking * Alarm added when you receive a mail * Modified roulette action after clearing a stage * Modified loot message for Mimic items * Fixed text font images Bugs caught * Fixed Guild Member capacity Bug * Fixed Wrong Logout Time for guild members in Guild window * Fixed Shift + Left click chat option * Fixed 'The D3D device has a non-zero reference count’ error message * Fixed background image change bug after each stages * Fixed Key Settings Bug * Fixed Class Icon disappearance on party menu bug * Fixed Not wearable items (Belts, Accessory) bug * Fixed Unstoppable character motion bug in Fishing Place February 3rd, 2010 The following patch notes were copy/pasted from the official website. *'Level Extension to 50' The highest level in the game will now be set to 50. It has come to our attention that some of you feel that leveling up may be difficult in Valkyrie Sky, but once you start playing, you will realize that it does not take much time or effort to level up. Many users in the upper levels tend to max up within a few days of the level extensions. Our main objective for the game was not for characters to level up, but we have noticed that many players spend hours just to max up. Raising the required experience will only make the game slower and boring. So we will be focusing future updates on activities that involve more interactions that are not limited to player-to-player. These activities will allow even maxed-up players to participate in and enjoy a stronger community. *'2nd Level Job Change' Starting at level 30, you will now be able to perform a 2nd Level Job Change. Additional jobs can also be obtained at level 45. Once you have performed 2nd Level Job Changes for every job in a Class, you will receive a skill that will increase the attack level of your weapon as it undergoes a Metamorphosis. For example, a Swordsman's typical sword may change into a giant sword, whip, or spear. Plus, depending on the type of weapon it changes into, a special attack skill will also be applied to it. If you want, you can also add JP to your Metamorphosis Skill to use at a later time when you need to strengthen it. Not a bad little option, don't you agree? :) In order to start a Job Change, you will need a Job Change License. Once obtained, the Job Change window will show you the job in which the License can be applied. Once the Job Change has been performed, the License will disappear. Boss Monsters in levels 25 or higher will randomly drop Job Change Licenses. Licenses dropped by different monsters will vary and you are allowed to exchange and trade them with your friends. The more friends you have, the more you increase your chances to get Job Changes! *'Hard Mode' A Hard Mode has been added to each area. Normally, the game is set to Normal Mode, and once you have cleared 5 levels of Normal Mode, the Hard Mode will open. Hard Mode is a "Fight to the Death!" As long as the character does not die, the stage will continue. If the character dies once, the stage will end immediately. Hard Mode can only be played solo and once a day at each area. It's a hard life being the very best Valkyrie... just joking, sorry! :) Medals will also be awarded depending on your score in the Hard Mode. Don't get too excited though, these medals are only awarded when you surpass your highest score in each area. For example, if a player gains 10 medals in Dry Valley one day and the next day plays only enough to gain 9 medals, this does not mean the player will now have 19 medals. They must score enough to earn at least 11 medals and then 1 medal will be added to the previous high score of 10 medals to bring the total to 11. It may sound a little confusing, but basically it means your Hard Mode score is equivalent to the number of medals you have on record in that area. Is that easier? :D To trade your medals for reward items, you can then go to Vessla in Kirrdroa Village to obtain Gran, which is based on the number of medals you have. Some first-timers may get a little lost looking for Vessla. All you have to do is walk up the hill in Kirrdroa where you will find a young lady looking through a magical book of spells. The number of medals you have does not reduce when you obtain reward items; they continue to represent your score and qualifications to obtain reward items. Certain reward items may turn out to be special enchants that can be used on attachable items. Remember to check out new enchants by asking Vessla and Turk! Remember that enchants from Turk and Vessla may sometimes overlap. Rankings from Hard Mode will be displayed, so if you work hard enough, you can claim the highest score in all of Erden. Doesn't hurt to try and hold an honorable title, right? *'Maximum Durability Reduction Stopped' There has been a sharp decrease in the reduction of maximum Durability because of users' complaints about the Durability System. Therefore, attachable items can be used longer than before, but the cost to repair has increased slightly. We are working diligently to solve the reduction issue concerning Durability. We feel that this compromise should be met with a similar compensation. The simplest solution will be to either pay a small fee for the changes or giving up items that are associated with the equipment. When we come to a solution about this issue, we will inform you. In addition to all of the above changes, some new costumes and items have been added to the Cash Shop, so go and take a look! As game developers, we welcome all your constructive feedback and thank you for your support. We hope that you will continue to enjoy playing in the world of Valkyrie Sky, and we will be sure to come back with more news in the future. Thank you, Valkyrie Sky. Valkyrie Sky Wiki's Notes *The "pinging" (shift+click) of skills or items was removed. January 29th *The winners for the event "Resurrection" were rewarded. January 27th, 2010 *Gamekiss blocked IPs from Japan. The game will be released from the local publisher, http://vs.joycity.jp/ , so Gamekiss cannot allow IPs from Japan anymore. January 19th, 2010 *The winners of the events "Early Bird" and "Greetings" were rewarded with 10 coins and 5,000 gran respectively. January 13th, 2010 *Level cap has been raised to Level 40. *The Auction bug that prevented some players to auction the normal amount of items allowed has been fixed. *The Auction glitch that removed all items from the auction after the emergency maintenance has been fixed. All items that you had in the auction that disappeared were returned via the mailbox. *Cash Shop is now in service. It is accessible from the main website, or via a button at the bottom right of your screen in-game. *The prices of rare fish have been considerably reduced. *The inventory has been changed. It now shows your equipment (instead of having it appearing around your character), and has a new Costume tab. *The locked slots in the Stash are now surrounded in red, and a lock image was inserted in the middle. Category:Game Info